


12 - The Ultimate Question

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Alpha Sherlock, BAMF John, Breeding, Day 12, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega John, Omegaverse, Protective Urges, Secret Desires, but John and Sherlock style bliss, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Last night, Sherlock Holmes, alpha, bonded John Watson, omega. They've decided that their lives will continue as per usual, with a tremendous side helping of sex but that's it. That other little thing that they can do, well, they've decided that's for later.A continuation from # 8 "Marked"





	12 - The Ultimate Question

**Author's Note:**

> I literally put this together with seconds to spare. If there are mistakes or plotholes I will have to cry over them later.

Sherlock woke with the most delicious scent in the world filling his nose. Groaning, he rolled forward, chasing the smell, trying to define it. It was dark velvet something and bright sweet something else and sharp bitter after impressions that made the rich complex that much better for its difference. Eyes closed, he nuzzled, tongue flicking as he searched sleepily for the source. A sharp pain in his ribs made his eyes flew open and then, he was all the way awake and looking closely into the eyes of one very irate John Hamish Watson, newly bonded omega, “If you think for one bloody moment that you’re going to stick that massive cock into my arse after yesterday, you have another thing coming, mister!”

“John?” Sherlock was confused for only a second before he looked down. He was between John’s legs, his hips still unconsciously trying to angle themselves in order to nudge an enormous erection into John’s entrance. “Oh!” Sherlock struggled to overcome his alpha urges to mount and breed his new omega. He made himself pull away and lay back, stiff and embarrassed, “Apologies, John.”

The beautiful scent in the air grew more intense. John leaned over Sherlock and kissed him, “It’s alright Sherlock, it’s going to be overwhelming both of us for the next few days.” Their bodies were naturally attempting to create more and more bonds between the two of them. An increase of affection had been asked for and Sherlock knew he’d be risking John’s ire many times over by trying to smother him with love and likely, trying to fuck his omega every few minutes. “I’m just sore right now. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I wasn’t interested in helping you out.”

Sherlock had heard of hand jobs and blow jobs but he wasn’t certain what to label it when the two acts were combined. John was incredibly talented and for many minutes Sherlock was incapable of saying anything more elegant than _huh_ and _wha_ and _ah ah ah_ and finally ending by whining John’s name as he emptied into his omega’s mouth. Most of his seed landed on his belly, the large pool of it quickly absorbed by the corner of the sheet that John used. John did swallow some, Sherlock could taste it on his tongue as John kissed him feverishly, both their hands working over his stiff cock until he spilled onto the same bit of fabric.

They lay there silently for a long time, recovering. Eventually, John just said, “Tea?” and Sherlock said, “Sure,” and then John had merely gotten up, tugged on Sherlock’s bathrobe, and went to the kitchen. Sherlock wasn’t sure what to do so he put on his second-favourite robe and followed after.

John was stunning. The blue of the robe really brought out the silver in his hair and the light fabric clung to his arse, highlighting its perfection. John’s bum wasn’t oversized like Sherlock’s was, he had two beautiful handfuls that Sherlock had his hands on already, “Sherlock?”

“I’m sorry, John!” Sherlock didn’t take his hands away. “You’re mine.”

John sighed, “Yes, Sherlock. I have three scars developing on my neck right now that is reminding me of that. I can barely turn my head thanks to the two extra bites.”

Sherlock’s neck was also sore but he didn’t care. He’d wear John’s marks proudly. Dropping to his knees he said, “Excuse me.” He’d never bothered with manners before but it seemed appropriate considering what he was doing.

“Sherlock, why do you think licking my arse while I make tea is acceptable?” John’s hands were braced on the edge of the counter. Sherlock had pulled up the robe and buried his face in John’s crease, lapping and inhaling blissfully. _Here it was. So good. Exactly what he needed._ Sherlock stroked himself as he inserted his tongue and began to wiggle it in and out. _John was tender and firm at the same time, warm and inviting_. “Sherlock, quit rimming me and answer the question!”

Reluctantly Sherlock stopped but not until he’d gone just a bit deeper. Resting his head on one bare cheek he spoke, “Instinct, John. I’ve never needed to obey it before but I can’t stop myself. My transport is completely ignoring my brain and to be frank, my brain isn’t trying very hard.” As soon as he finished speaking he used his hands to spread John open and resumed licking deeply. The alpha in him wanted his omega to writhe and moan for him.

“I’m _sore_ , Sherlock! You’re my mate but the bonding heat is over and I’m not able to just let you bend me over and fuck me just because I taste good!” John sounded exasperated but also a bit regretful, “If I’d had a proper heat we could have continued for days, you obviously want to.”

“Fuck _me_ then, John, I don’t care!” Sherlock didn’t. Society said _alphas didn_ _’_ _t bottom_ but that didn’t track with Sherlock, especially if pair bonds happened in all combinations. _There was no physical reason not to, he had a prostate and an anal passage. John had a rather sturdy and functional cock_. “Here, on the kitchen table.”

Sherlock stood before draping himself over said table, twitching his robe aside and presenting himself, “I need to have sex with you, John, I’m still trying to strengthen our bond. Go on, get in.”

John was giggling, “You really are a mad bastard.” _It was thrilling_. John fetched lube from his bedroom, fingered Sherlock open with tortuous slowness but then fucked him so hard that they nearly detached one of the kitchen table legs. He did a thing where he made small circles and pressed rhythmically. Sherlock made a note of that move and planned to use it on John because it caused Sherlock to make strange but very happy sounds the entire time. The stretch and burn of John’s cock was fantastic, and after he’d been thoroughly used, John used his hand to grip Sherlock’s knot while Sherlock stroked himself. As soon as he came, both of them burst into euphoric giggles before sitting on the floor to hold one another and laugh giddily one again. “I’m glad we bonded.”

“I am too, John. Thank you for accepting me.” He kissed John’s forehead, “I love you, John Watson, and I am very proud to be your alpha.

“Even if my come is kind of leaking from your bum right now?”

“ _Especially_ , John. I’ll bottom every time if you want, I don’t care. Actually, scratch that, I do care, I want it. I’ll bottom every time.”

“Except when I’m in heat.”

“Well, obviously John, you need to be knotted and I’m certainly not letting you use those alpha toys when I have a perfectly serviceable knot at your disposal.”

John giggled and kissed Sherlock’s mouth, “That’s a lovely offer, Sherlock, but let’s play it by ear. I’m sore _right now_ but there’s going to be plenty of times where I’m going to want to ride you until I’m good and done with you.”

“Oh god John, my brain is already starved for blood, don’t go turning me on again. Mercy.” Sherlock was rather loving bossy John, after all, _he_ was bossy everywhere else, why shouldn’t his John have a turn? “Unless you want to sit on my face. _That_ I can do all day.” _Sherlock could see himself spending the rest of his natural life licking John out. It would be the best life imaginable. John was the most delicious intoxicating thing in creation_.

“I’m good at the moment, thanks.”

“The offer is open, just so you know.” Sherlock’s mouth watered as he hoped.

“Noted.” John kept his rear on the floor and Sherlock tried not to be disappointed.

Sherlock was completely enamoured of his omega but not so far gone that he failed to hear his mobile notification. “That’s Lestrade.” One message later had them scrambling for showers, clothing, coats and boots. Sherlock managed to hail a cab while John ran back inside to fetch their mobiles from the sofa where they’d been discarded, and then they were off.

Sherlock was nervous as they approached the crime scene. Everyone they worked with at the Met would be there. John had many times lost his temper when people teased them about being a couple, and now they were bonded. He wasn’t sure what John’s plan was but there was no hiding their bond. Half the _Homicide and Serious Crime Division_ were alpha. They and any omega around would be able to tell that they were newly bonded. He was torn between letting John cover his neck and demanding that he unbutton his collar to make it more obvious. Once they arrived, Sherlock strode forward like usual, John hard on his heels.

The whisper was loud and filled with shocked surprise, “Christ, the freak _bonded_ with someone!” Sherlock nearly hissed with rage. _A_ _slur about him was a slur about John and he wasn_ _’_ _t putting up with that!_

He didn’t get the chance. John marched straight forward and within thirty seconds, a detective was crying on the ground, his nose broken by John’s forehead, “You called him what?” shouted the omega, “Let me set things right, ladies and gentlemen! Sherlock Holmes is here _voluntarily_ , he doesn’t need to come, so in the future if we are called and then greeted with behaviour I find disagreeable, then I will immediately break something of yours, and I mean bones, alright? You will refer to my mate as _Mr Holmes_ , is that understood?” John stood there, his feet braced apart and his shoulders hunched. Both of Sherlock’s bite marks on the front of his neck were a lurid red, making John seem fiercer than ever, almost supernaturally frightening. He was so angry that a small circle of open space magically appeared around him as everyone shrank back, nodding silently.

Sherlock loved John so intensely that he felt regret that they were even there. He wanted to be back at 221 B Baker Street where he could fall to his knees and worship John’s body for hours. He would make love to him tenderly over and over again. Was ever there an omega as spectacular as John Hamish Watson? Lestrade stepped up, his hands held out in a placating manner. New bondees were known to be fractious and reactionary. Insulting a new pair was inviting physical retaliation and everyone knew that the man on the floor had essentially put himself there, “Thank you, Doctor Watson. Gibson, take get someone to take you to get your nose seen to.”

John walked over, his grin both friendly and threatening, “Hi Greg, so, what’s on today?” John sounded mild, as if it were any other day on the job and it made Sherlock shiver. _How many times had he heard John speak like this? He_ _’_ _d prided himself on his self control but clearly John was a master of containing his violent and explosive nature_. Sherlock felt his heart throb with love and pride at his magnificent mate. _John was incomparable_.

Lestrade cleared his throat, “First off, congratulations on your bond. Second, triple homicide, exactly the same but get this, all the deaths were caught on camera and from what we can see, everyone was killed by the same man.”

“What’s amazing about that?”

“The _same_ man at the _same_ time in _three different_ locations?” Now Sherlock was intrigued and they were off to examine the first body.

It was a fast but long day. Sherlock tore around the room, examining and sniffing, sussing out clues and putting together facts from the fragments he collected. He knew he was showing off but his omega was right there. John had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stood at ease, his eyes soft with pride and love. Sherlock worked carefully, loathed to invite error and perhaps lose some stature with John. He was even polite with Anderson, who couldn’t seem to get past his shock about their bond, and even with Donovan who had a black eye. Clearly, Anderson’s beta wife finally had learned about their bond. A quick glance showed no wedding ring on his finger, so Sherlock felt that it was safe to say that Anderson and Donovan were finally a proper pair.

In the end it was John who’d given Sherlock the idea, “You’d think someone had cloned him or something.” Cloning was implausible but triplets were not. It turned out that three brothers had flown into London separately and had conspired to simultaneously murder the three people who had wronged them. The brothers agreed that one of them would be caught but that the risk would be worth it, and whichever brother was apprehended would bear the burden of punishment, allowing his siblings to make a clean getaway. Now all of them were in separate jail cells.

John made Sherlock fill out all their paperwork immediately, and give his statement properly. It was boring and tedious but Sherlock found the idea of directly denying his omega something reasonable completely impossible. He felt better on their way home, their job completely done and nothing to avoid doing later when he really _really_ didn’t want to. As a reward, John allowed Sherlock to shower with him while they waited for their takeaway to arrive, and after dinner, John made good on his promise to ride Sherlock all he pleased. It was fantastic.

John was demanding as well as commanding and Sherlock loved it. He loved how his cock felt inside John’s exciting omega body, and how his own skin was emitting trace notes of John. Their scents had combined into a luscious perfume that he never grew tired of. John kept Sherlock on his back the entire time, using his alpha cock like a personal toy, stroking himself as he almost bounced up and down. When Sherlock finally knotted his omega, John just leant back, stroking himself hard and fast as he ground and swirled over the bulge of flesh. Sherlock was begging for release eventually and with a groan, John finally came one last time and took Sherlock with him.

John fell asleep after but Sherlock didn’t. He was high on happiness and success, so he spent a few hours doing experiments in the kitchen. When his mind finally settled, he took himself to bed and indulged himself in some gentle licking and scenting. When he was covered in John’s smell he relaxed spooned up against his deeply sleeping mate. Sherlock drifted off, more content and happy than he’d ever been.

Life was glorious after that. Sherlock was dizzy with love for his John. It triggered every last one of his alpha instincts, all of which were gloriously sated except for one. Sherlock began to fantasise about breeding John, pumping him full of his come, allowing John’s eggs to become fertilised, of watching his small warrior body grow rounded and tight with his pups. _They weren_ _’_ _t having pups, though, they_ _’_ _d had this discussion. They hadn_ _’_ _t even been bonded a full month yet_. It made no difference. Each time they had sex, the thought of breeding John grew more intense. Sherlock wanted it. He wanted John’s belly to grow huge. He wanted to see John waddle, to feel the firm mass of his pregnant belly, to hear his pup’s heart beating inside the womb.

John’s military grade birth control kept the fantasy a dream but Sherlock managed it by topping John nearly as often as John topped him. They didn’t really care who was in who but both of them relished Sherlock’s knot. It wasn’t as big or as firm as it got during a heat but it was still more than capable of making John come over and over again. Sherlock loved being knotted to John. During those occasions he was able to pretend that John was receptive and willing, eagerly welcoming Sherlock’s semen and encouraging it to do what it was made to do.

John’s heat came after their third week as a bonded pair. It came on faster than John was accustomed to, but they both knew that an omega’s cycle altered after they bonded. It was his body’s way to secure its alpha’s interests, tailoring itself to suit the tastes of the chosen mate. The second John was in deep heat, Sherlock found his inner alpha taking over and it was savage.

John was smaller than Sherlock but it didn’t mean he was frail. Despite his strengths John was an omega just as Sherlock was an alpha and instincts were instincts. John was often on his knees begging his alpha to fill him, to come in him, and most enticingly, to _breed_ him. Alpha adored his omega and wanted to make him happy so he came deep inside his body as often as he could, knotting omega over and over again, actively trying to make it happen.

There were moments when they were more lucid but even then John cried for more and asked Sherlock to fuck him harder, to put his come deeper, to fill him more and more. Sherlock, dazed with pheromones and hardwired instincts, did his best to do anything John wanted. Sometimes they were able to stop long enough to eat some food but not frequently so by the time five record breaking days went by, both of them were so exhausted they could hardly move and ravenous like they’d never been before.

Angelo to the rescue. The now rotund restaurateur was more than happy to send a waiter directly to the flat bearing soups, pastas, salads, and even a generous assortment of rich desserts. “Nothing smells more delicious than you, my dearest.” Sherlock was unaccustomed to being fatuous but he didn’t care anymore, not when John’s eyes brightened like that, and not when John smiled like that, and definitely not when John kissed him like that.

“You smell amazing too, Sherlock, I can’t get enough.” John scented Sherlock’s neck one last time before they ate heartily, filling all the empty corners created by their mating frenzy. John’s body recovered faster during a proper heat, his body held in its full blown omega state long enough to trigger the more positive traits like enhanced healing and increased appetite. The much prized placid acceptance was entirely missing though. John told ribald war stories that made Sherlock snort soup accidentally when he tried not to laugh, and both of them giggled constantly as they made their way through their meal. John chose everything Sherlock consumed, piling his alpha’s plate high. Since John had dished each spoonful out himself with his clever doctor hands, Sherlock couldn’t ignore the meal. He ate every bite and loved John’s smile even harder.

Another shower followed by a hot soak in their tub saw them yawning. Sherlock helped John clean their bedding, grateful that John had thought to put a liquid resistant sheet down so that all they needed to do was wash the linens and duvet instead of replacing the mattress. Once the pillows were fluffed, Sherlock prowled around the flat, checking doors and windows so that his omega was safe, and followed John to bed. Fed and totally drained at last, both men fell asleep with smiles on their face.

Sherlock woke to the sound of John being loudly ill in the bathroom. “Too much cheese,” groaned the omega, “I always over do it at Angelo’s. Remember the tortellini debacle?” Sherlock grimaced. John had been ill for two days after eating two helpings of what he had at first referred to as _food of the gods_ but had later catalogued as _mouthfuls of near death._ He hoped his omega didn’t need to suffer as long and immediately began to fuss over him. After allowing tea and to be tucked onto the sofa beneath a lap blanket John told Sherlock to knock it off and to go do something productive while he watched crap telly and let his stomach settle.

Sherlock made a simple meal for breakfast, just hot cereal accompanied by strong tea and a side of buttered toast. John was very appreciative and ate every bit of it up. “Better, my darling?” Sherlock had never wanted to fuss over anyone in his life but suddenly, nothing seemed more important than assuring John’s comfort and happiness was at its zenith.

John accepted it. He was often prickly over being tended to. They’d been hurt numerous times because of the work and most often, John took care of himself, stoically enduring painful injuries, stitching himself up without anesthetic because he didn’t want to waste time that he could be spending on checking back on Sherlock’s wounds which he’d already looked after. John allowing Sherlock to tend him was a rare privilege and the alpha was grateful that he got to prove himself to his omega for once.

John’s stomach settled by lunchtime, so the omega knocked together another simple meal. After, they went on a stroll through the park and Sherlock smiled tolerantly as he noted the swagger in John’s walk. His omega was proud to be by his side and it made Sherlock proud in return. There wasn’t a finer omega in all of England than his John and he was properly humbled by his omega’s admiration.

It was a lazy day since John had started off under the weather. That night they had sushi because John was in the mood for something super-fresh, feeding each other tender savoury bites, and pouring each other endless cups of tea to go with it all. They made out like teens on the sofa after, their hands creeping into pants to bring each other to completion without getting undressed. They were breathless and happy when they finally finished, needing to peel out of come soaked pants and climb into a hot shower together before bed.

Sherlock woke the next morning the same way. John was in the bathroom, “Oh god, I’ll never order the combo platter again. That was too many different things at once, now I don’t know what I reacted to.” Sherlock didn’t either but then, he had a sturdy constitution. He could eat practically anything with no ill effect, a skill that came in handy when needing to trot off to foreign lands for cases. John preferred simpler fare but still had his favorite ethnic dishes that he enjoyed numerous times.

That day was much like the previous with Sherlock tending his omega carefully until John was back to feeling feisty and irritable, demanding that Sherlock clean up the fridge because the smell wasn’t staying inside anymore, and for once, to put away all his unused equipment instead of leaving it all over the kitchen table where John wanted to have a proper meal eventually. Sherlock did, daydreaming about John being huge with pups and needing things moved out of his way so he could get around the flat. He was becoming aroused and it made him ashamed because all he wanted to do was heft John up, shove his cock in him, and keep it there until John gestated but he’d promised not to. _That was John’s choice, not his._ When they had Chinese for dinner that night, they ate at the operating theatre ready table, Sherlock making sure his omega only ate things they both knew were alright for him, and even moderating how much John took in, just in case.

It was for naught. Despite the fact that they’d had sex before sleep and John had felt amazing, for the third morning in a row, Sherlock woke up to the sound of John being ill in the loo again. “My darling, you may have a digestive problem. We’d better go see someone.” Normally Sherlock avoided other doctors and hospitals but that was because John was a doctor but he wasn’t. _He couldn’t diagnose John!_ John’s health was at risk and it made Sherlock anxious. _How were they supposed to solve cases and fuck their spare hours away when John was ill?_ It had to be sorted, immediately.

John looked like he wanted to argue at first but then, grudgingly agreed. “Fine, let me call Sarah at least. She can look at me personally and we won’t have to wait for an appointment with someone we don’t know.” Sherlock didn’t like Sarah Sawyer. She was a rival alpha who had attempted to date his omega. He heard she still had nightmares about being captured by the Tong so grudgingly he agreed that she would be acceptable if he went with John. “Well, of course you’re coming with me, you git! You’re my alpha now, this is kind of your job.”

Sherlock agreed heartily. John was his everything. “Very well, my dearest.” John’s smile was fond and his eyes were soft and filled with love, “I just want you to be better, my dearest, I don’t care how.”

At the clinic, Sherlock found himself in a state of hyper-protectivity, sheltering John from what he deemed lascivious gazes from every single alpha they encountered, even the one in a wheelchair and an eye-patch. Sherlock stood in the waiting room, John in front of him and being forced to wear Sherlock’s Belstaff which was far too big for him so that the bottom of the coat nearly reached the floor. John wasn’t very impressed but apart from a hard gaze, he didn’t fight Sherlock or refuse to wear it. He even sniffed the collar and then kept it near his nose until they were called in to an examination room.

“John!” Sarah was warm and friendly, full of smiles until Sherlock growled threateningly. _How dare she flirt with his mate???_ “Oh.” Sarah looked to the floor and held her arms out, palms up, “I will examine your mate, with your permission, alpha.”

“Fuck off Sherlock and sit down or I’m sending you back to Baker Street.” John glared at Sherlock who completely wilted before sitting on a spare chair quietly. “Better.” John turned to Sarah, “Right, don’t mind him, our bond is new.”

“I understand John. I would be the same had I been so lucky.” Sherlock growled again but this time John didn’t chastise him. Sarah had very clearly indicated that she still desired his mate and neither of them welcomed that sort of attention, “Anyway, what can I help you with today?”

“John is experiencing digestive problems that cause him to be ill after he wakes from a sleep of longer than five hours.” Sherlock eyed her closely. John didn’t say a word more, simply letting Sarah and an attending beta nurse to take his vitals and ask him routine questions before getting into specific questions.

When he’d been poked, prodded, weighed and then prodded some more, Sarah drew a blood sample and left to bring it to the lab. Sherlock pulled John onto his lap and hugged him. John allowed it and even rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, allowing himself to be comforted, “I don’t want to have an ulcer, or worse, what if it’s worse?”

Sherlock’s heart froze. He hadn’t even thought of worse. What…what…what if..? His mental musings were interrupted by Sarah’s return. She was smiling, “Well, I’ve got some news, John. It’s serious.”

Both men stood up. “Serious?” John took Sherlock’s hand and the alpha could smell his Omega's anxiety, “Just tell me, Sarah. What’s wrong? Cancer?”

She was taken aback, “Cancer? No!” She almost reached out to pat him on the arm but Sherlock growled again and she stepped back, “It’s not cancer, John. You’re pregnant! Congratulations! The bloodwork clearly indicates a three-week successful pregnancy. We can schedule you for scans to see what you’ve got in there.”

She was very excited for them but John thumped down onto Sherlock’s abandoned chair in complete dismay. Sherlock’s heart felt like it was being squeezed so hard that it was almost in two pieces. John was pregnant and he didn’t want to be. Sherlock had promised not to get him pregnant until John was ready but clearly, his transport hadn’t agreed. “He was on military grade birth control,” he whispered in shock, “How?”

Sarah nodded, “Bonding heat, I gather. The impulse to bond and breed is enough to cause an omega body to purge anything that might stand in the way of that. John’s body superheated, literally boiling away contradictory compounds. It’s not common but not unheard of. Forty-two percent of bonding heats involving birth control result in pregnancy anyway.”

“Forty-two, the meaning of life.” John laughed softly.

Sherlock was staring at John as Sarah discretely excused herself, “John?” Sherlock was happy and miserable. He was so thrilled that they were pregnant but would they remain so? John didn’t want pups, not yet. He still had choices and Sherlock would not say no.

John looked up and said, “You made a baby inside me!” He began to cry, sobbing into his hands and Sherlock’s heart squeezed even tighter as he dropped to his knees to embrace his weeping omega.

“I’m sorry, John, I didn’t mean to! I wanted it so much but I never thought it would happen! I didn’t mean to, my darling, I know you didn’t want this, not from me, not ever.” Sherlock felt like dirt. _He was a filthy alpha who_ _’_ _d knocked up his unwilling omega. He really was an animal, base and operating on lower level instinct rather than higher thought_.

John stopped crying, “Wait, what?” He made Sherlock raise his head, “You wanted this?”

“Yes, John!” Sherlock’s throat was thick with regret and sorrow. John said he’d find a way to break his bond. John could leave Sherlock. He was going to lose John and his pup any minute now. Tears rolled down his face as he braced himself for the worst.

He wasn’t expecting John to throw his arms around his neck muttering, “Good, that’s good. Fuck, Sherlock.” John buried his face in Sherlock’s neck and seemed to be sobbing silently. When he pulled back and looked at Sherlock he said, “Ever since we bonded I’ve been dreaming of babies. I know what I said and I thought I meant it but Sherlock, I want your children! I want to have all the babies I can manage. I was sure you’d be upset because you just want the work and me, and not babies.”

Sherlock couldn’t believe his luck. His marvelous, wonderful, miraculous John had made everything right again. “I _do_ want them, all of them, and I want all my children to be from you. I didn’t want them either, not until we bonded and then, I guess like you, I’ve been silently dreaming of being allowed to get you pregnant.”

“You really are amazing, Sherlock.”

“You are John, you are the one performing miracles. I am humbled to be here for you.”

“ _With_ me, daddy.”

Sherlock felt dizzy again as happiness almost overwhelmed him, “What do we call you? Mom? Mum? Da?” They didn’t decide. They were too happy. They had a little life to plan for, friends to tell, and a home to ready. It wasn’t anticipated but it wasn’t unwanted. Sherlock nearly floated away with John by his side, proud enough to burst as he led his fantastic omega back to their home. _They were having a baby_. Sherlock had bred John Watson. _They’d have a brilliant little doctor soldier or a tiny scientist detective or some combination of something amazing._ He didn’t care. _John was having his baby, and the world was beautiful._


End file.
